A Touch of Insanity (A Jeff The Killer x Reader Love Story)
by XxCheshire MoonxX
Summary: Y/N ) is a normal girl, well as normal as a 16 soon to be 17-year-old can be. Living with a family that isn't even hers. Just one thing, she doesn't know that and what's worst everything turns upside down when Jeff tries to kill her. It's a shame though, he failed in his first try due to an...inconvenience. He tries a second time and he fails once again, why though? He hesitated.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day, well it was Sunday. I could hear the birds chirping happily outside. I have never bend fond of the outside so it was unlikely to find me walking out there. Not like I hate it, I just don't find joy in activities such as that.

The sun was shining through my windows and it was hitting the screen of my computer which made it slightly hard to see what I was doing at the moment. It was pretty much just typing a couple of things that I needed to get done through the day, I was always the first one to ever get up and work on things around the house. I always enjoyed the silence that I got when everyone was sleeping. It was peaceful and it gave me a nice feeling. Sighing softly I stretched and leaned back on my chair, looking over at the window and then back at my screen, groaning softly in annoyance I got up and walked over to the window, closing the shades and then walked back and sat down once again.

I never really turned on the brightness of the screen up to high because one, I didn't like bright lights, and two, the light hurt my eyes a lot. So that's why I always kept the light of it in like the lowest setting.

Soon I finished typing and I printed the paper out, I was actually very surprised that my little brother, Nathan or as I liked to call him Nathaniel, wasn't up and running around today. He would usually wake up a few minutes after I would. Though today was slightly different...Shrugging the thought off I got the paper along with my phone and headed down stairs. Though there was something off, as I walked by Nathan's room I could hear voices inside.

This was strange, ever so slowly I walked closer to his door and pressed my ear to the door, I tried to hear as best as I could without making a sound or without leaning too much against the door. I stood there waiting for something to happen, and then that's when I heard Nathan whisper something, I could make it out as: "I'm pretty sure she's downstairs." Was he talking to himself? No, that couldn't be...he had never done such a thing. For all I knew he didn't have any imaginary friends...then who was he talking to?

A couple of seconds later and I heard something, it was a voice, just hearing it made me shudder. I didn't know that I had been holding my breath until I let out a shaky breath. Just who the hell was Nathan talking to?! And what scared me the most was when I heard soft footsteps, they sounded like the person was wearing boots, I could hear them getting closer to the door, each step made my heart race. I held my breath before gently pushing myself off the door, making sure that it didn't buckle from the push and took a small step back.

I felt my hands shake as I saw the door handle move slowly. I breathed out slowly before, shaking the feeling off. Not that it help. I raised my hand up and knocked on the door gently. "Hey, Nate? Is there someone in there with you?" I asked out loud, trying to not sound like I had just had a small panic attack. And that's when the door opened, but instead of the person I thought would be in front of me, it was Nathan. "Huh? Oh, no (_Y/N_). I was just playing a game that's all." He grinned up at me before he ran downstairs.

I blinked a few times, "Well that was odd." I then looked inside his room, I eyed his window...i-it was opened. His window-no wait, he never opened his window like this. Then why would he now? Shaking my head, I walked into his room and closed the window. As I turned around to walk out, I felt myself shudder once again. What was wrong with me? He was probably just talking to himself. But why was his window opened? I'll have to ask him later. Sighing out softly, I stepped out of his room and closed the door behind and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen I almost scream, as I looked around I see a box of cereal scattered all over the place and I see the milk everywhere. I took in a deep breath before looking over at Nathan, angered could be seen in my eyes. "Nathaniel, what did you do mister?" I say, obviously annoyed and angry. "I-I wanted to get something for breakfast and I sort of...uh..." He stumbled a bit at the end before he said, "I sort of tripped and made this huge mess."

Placing both my phone and my piece of paper on the coffee table in the living room, I walked over to him and touch his head, it was covered in milk. I grimaced in disgust. "Alright, just go wash up and I'll clean this up before making you some breakfast myself." I looked at the huge mess as I heard him run up the steps. I sighed out deeply, well that's what I get for getting a little 7-year-old brother and parents who don't give a fuck about us at all. Oh goody.

I went over and grabbed the mop, I started to wipe the milk away. Grabbing the empty container and throwing it in the trash. Well this couldn't get worse, right? Yeah, probably won't. And that's when a small breeze made my hair sway gently. I froze on the spot, placing the mop against a chair before quickly looking around the room. My heart started to race once again. That's when I saw the door, the back door was wide open. Why was it opened? Well that was a mystery to me. I slowly walked over to it, as I reached for the doorknob...a hand grabbed my arm, instead of screaming like someone else beside me would I closed my eyes and my other hand formed into a fist and threw a punch straight at whoever was in front of me.

The person groaned out in pain before letting go of my arm meaning that I had hit whoever it was. I quickly opened my eyes and I was ready to close the door before I finally got a glimpse of who it was. And that was just my absurd, overly dramatic, sappy, weird, random, and gleeful friend, otherwise known as Jennifer. She held her cheek, glaring at me like she was going to kill me. Not like I gave a fuck in the first place. "What the fuck was that for?!" She yelled at me as she bawled out as she punched my arm gently multiple times.

I just rolled my eyes. "That's what you get for fucking scaring me like that." I grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her inside, closing and locking the door. I was happy that my parents hadn't woke up by that, if not they would be yelling at her for making this mess and for having Jennifer over. "Wow, holy shit! What the fuck happened in here?" She looked around the kitchen, making slightly shifty eyes before skipping over to the living room. "Nathan just made a big mess that's all." I explained before I started to clean once again. As I finished wiping and cleaning the milk away, I started to throw the bits of cereal that was on the counter and on the table on the floor so I could sweep the, afterwards. Then it hit me.

Thinking for a moment I looked over at Jennifer. "Hey, were you the one that opened the door? And if you did then were you the one that scared Nate onto throwing all of thi-" I cut myself off, she was didn't know about the mess. "Huh? Oh, no I was just walking through and I saw your door opened. Then I thought, hey might as well go visit. I thought that you had opened the door because I saw you holding the doorknob." I shook my head in response, "Not me. I had walked downstairs and saw the mess, after a couple of second into cleaning I noticed that the door was opened." Well this wasn't adding up at all. Nathan's window was opened today in the morning and now the door. "Well maybe Nate opened it." I bit my lip gently, "Maybe..." I said softly.

I swept away all of the cereal and finished in the kitchen. Well, that took away my time to at least get something done. Looking over at my list I crossed off a few things, not really going to get to do them anyway. Stretching a bit as I scanned through the paper, seeing what else I could do. As I did so, at the very end I saw something written in red, it resembled blood. Though it wasn't exactly readable, I touched the writing. That was definitely not typed by me...I bit my lip once again, what the fuck was going on?! Am I going fucking insane? "Hey, dude. Did you write this?" I asked Jennifer as I pointed to the last thing. She shook her head. "Nope...and I can't even read that, so nope." I nodded.

Nathan came running downstairs, his hair slightly wet from the shower he had just taken. "Hey there little man." Said Jennifer, Nathan giggled softly before he ran over to her and gave her a hug. Well at least someone gave her hugs, that made her shut up so I didn't care. "So Nathan, did you open the door and the window in your room?" I waited for his answer, I could clearly see that he hesitated for a moment. He then nodded, "Yeah, I wanted some fresh air. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or ask you first." I could tell that something was up, I wasn't going insane and that was for sure! And if I was, then...I was fucked up then. I just couldn't get this feeling off, there was something about the last thing on my list that just gave me this feeling. 'Meet...' Was what it said, the name was illegible.

The day had gone smoothly, I didn't yelled at or hit by any of my parents which was good. They didn't see Jennifer either because I had her sneak out of a window. So the day was a good day, though...there were times where I saw this thing or this person...I'm not sure if it was even real. My parents had gone off to their jobs, so now it was just Jennifer, Nathan, and me. And like usual Jennifer was laid out on my couch watching t.v. "Hey, where's Nate?" I asked her, she didn't say anything. "Dude?" She looked over at me, "Hm?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Where is Nate?" She thought for a moment. "He said something about going to his room and something else, didn't pay much attention." Well this was another reason why I didn't like her much.

She was pretty much useless and she wouldn't pay attention to anything while she was either playing or watching something. I grabbed the paper seeing that the only thing in the list was the meet someone. Looking at it bluntly I threw away the paper. I grabbed my phone and headed upstairs. Passing by Nathan's room I decided to check up on him. I knocked on his door, "Hey, Nate what are you doing?" I asked, he came running to the door and opened it. "I was just reading." I gave his head a few pats, "Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me." Nathan nodded before he closed his door and ran back to his bed, or that's what I could hear.

I headed up to my room, which was pretty much the whole attic. I liked it a lot because it was big and I didn't have to worry about the space. Walking into my room and closing the door behind, once I had reached my bed I just immediately fell on it. I was too tired, I placed my phone on the small table next to the bed and before I knew it I was out like a light. I had a dreamless sleep, I didn't even know how long I was asleep for until I woke up. Looking over to my clock, I squinted my eyes as I waited for my sight to clear up. My eyes widened as I saw that it was around midnight. I had slept for more than necessary. Quickly I stood up, I was about to run out of my room until a shiver went down my spine. Why was my room so cold? I froze on the spot before turning around slowly.

My heart started to race, when I saw that my window was opened. _'Nothing is going to happen, (_Y/N_). everything will be alright.'_ I told myself. I knew that was a lie because I could feel someone watching me, slowly turning my head to the right I noticed a pair of eyes. They were outlined in black, like a rim around them. This person or thing, never blinked. His eyelids must have been burned off because of the black. I could see that he had a really wide smile. Like it had been carved into his face. I gulped softly, I had seen him a few times throughout the day. I didn't know how or why but he seemed familiar.

Biting my lip gently I started to back away, heading towards the door. Something that I had wished not to happen happened, the figure lunged at me saying the exact same words that I dreaded to hear from him and my heart sunk. "Go. To. Sleep." He growled out before he tried to slice my throat. I could tell that he hesitated a little before he actually did cut the side of my neck. It was as deep as it would have been, but that was when Jennifer walked in and in a blink of an eye, the person was gone.

Jennifer looked down at me, "Wow, bro. You don't have to do suicide." Of course she was just being sarcastic. I scowled at her, "Oh, shut it!" I took up, my hands were shaking uncontrollably so I placed them into my pockets. "So where is Nate?" I asked, knowing that Jennifer wasn't much to pay attention. "Oh, he's sleeping." I nodded, "So you going home now?" I asked. She nodded, before waving. "Alright. Then, be careful on your way back." I said before walking her out, as soon as she was out the door. I slid down it, my heart was racing so much. I brought my hand up to my neck and I could feel the sticky liquid.

I felt like I couldn't even stand but I managed somehow and walked up to the bathroom. Washing my neck and putting a bandage over it. Well now I know that I'm not going crazy! I know for sure that someone just tried to fucking kill me! And I think I know just who the hell Nathan was talking to. "I should just go to bed..." I said to myself. I headed up to my room and closed the window before locking it. I changed into a pair of pajamas and just went straight to bed. Not wanting to look around the room. I was just lucky this time. He could have actually killed me if it weren't for Jennifer. I don't think next time will be the same.

(Alright, you guys. I finally decided to republish this story since last time Fanfiction deleted. Though this time I have updated and have worked on a few more chapters than what I had before. Also I will be posting a new story soon enough. So thank you for all of those who read and all of those who remember this I really appreciate your support ^.^)


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, come again!" I said happily as a customer left. Yeah I worked at a flower shop, selling flowers to people. It's the only job I had and pretty much it was the first place that actually accepted someone like me. Not like I was weird or anything. I was actually quite normal, or well to myself I appeared to be normal and all, I was always myself and never hated who I was.

And all of that leads to people asking what the hell happened to my neck. Remembering that a couple of weeks ago I had a visit from Jeff The Killer. Just remembering that makes me shudder. I have been on high alert ever since then. Every time I thought I saw something I told Jennifer but she only thought that I was hallucinating and that it was probably just too much Creepypasta. I don't think that it's like that at all. I know that he snuck into my room and almost killed me, I know that for sure. The only question I have is...why hasn't he come back for me?

Sighing I looked out of the window of the store, it had become a dark shade of grey and I could tell that it was going to start snowing. Yeah, it was already winter. The climate was all crazy so that's why that Sunday it was bright, warm, and sunny. Though now it was gloomy and dark, just getting ready to snow. I still didn't understood why people came to the flower shop, yeah we had all kind of decorations for Christmas and all but why did we still have flowers?

"Hey, (_Y/N_) be sure to close and lock the store when you leave!" I was snapped out of my train of thought as I heard Mrs. Looping, she was right in front of the door before she tossed me the keys. I flinched a little before stumbling to catch the keys. Luckily I was able to catch them, "Okay. Have a good day, Mrs. Looping." I gave her a small smile before she opened the door and walked out. I sighed out, I noticed small little snowflakes start to fall as I saw Mrs. Looping disappear in the distance

Well now I had some peace and quiet to myself. Leaning against the counter I started to wonder why Jeff hadn't come back to finish the job. Maybe he regretted it and all, maybe he just thought that this victim was just a waste of time. Well that didn't matter, "(_Y/N_) isn't going to let some psycho get the best of her." I grinned as I recited that out loud.

I heard the bell of the store ring, meaning that a customer had just come in. I looked over at the door, the smile on my face quickly fell. If the day wasn't bad already, right there in front of me stood the most popular girl of the school, Dakota. _'Oh, just my luck...' _I thought, seeing her walk up to me, a smug look on her face. "Hey, Dakota." I mumbled, not in the mood to even see her face. "Oh, well if it isn't little miss stupid." Well I guess she was going to be rude this time as well. "What do you want, Dakota?" I questioned, why of all days did she have to walk into the store today. "Looks like the little weirdo seems grumpy today. But anyway, I just came over to get the plants that I ordered last Friday." She said, my eye twitched as she said that. It's not because I found her irritated, which I did, but it was the way that she had said all of that.

Grumbling to myself I walked to the back of the store and started to look for her stupid things. She couldn't do anything by herself, it was fucking ridiculous! She had to have kids at school do everything for her, yeah she really couldn't do it herself. Well more like she didn't want to do anything. It was like she was the queen and everyone else her servants. "Hurry up! It's starting to snow harder and I wanna get home soon, stupid!" She yelled, my eye twitched one again. _'Just what I needed.' _I thought as I grabbed her stupid things. While I picked up every single article that she had ordered I heard a couple of things in the store but didn't pay much attention. Walking out I handed Dakota all of the stupid materials and stuff she had gotten. "There you go." I said, only to have her roll her eyes at me. "Whatever." She said before walking out, I swear I had heard her giggle. What the fuck did she do to the store?

I walked away from the counter, the store couldn't exactly be seen from where I was standing, there was a wall in the way. My eye twitched once again, "That little fucker!" I exclaimed as I saw the huge mess that she had done. Well that was now the fifth time she had done it. I was sick of her already, she always did these kind of things to me. Sighing out I was over to the door and turned the sign so it read, 'sorry, we're closed'. Well the good thing was that she was the last customer of the day and now I wasn't going to be distracted by anyone else and I could clean the mess up quickly. I started by picking up every little potted plant that she had thrown on the ground, some of the pots had broken and some were still in good shape. The ones that were broken I had to take the pot off and then place them in a different one. Doing all of that took be about half an hour and I hadn't noticed that it was now snowing pretty hard that the roads were started to get filled with snow. Also I hadn't heard a car drive by for a while now. I would have to walk home in that snowstorm. "Just great...stupid snowstorm, stupid Dakota, stupid store, stupid weather, stupid mess..." I continued to grumble to myself as I cleaned up the few packets of flower food that Dakota had ripped open.

I was pretty much done before my phone rang. I gave the slightest jump before I stood up and walked over to the counter, taking my phone from the basket that was underneath it. "Jennifer.." I mumbled as I read her text message. 'HHHEEYY! Where are ya?' It read, she always exaggerated with the words. 'I'm at the store.' I replied before I headed back, the phone I'm my pocket now. I finished up, sweeping the remaining things and then throwing them away into a trash bag. 'Why? You should come over! Oh, wait never mind it's snowing. Be careful don't hurt yourself! I don't want anything bad to happen to you! I would die if you die or get hurt!' I rolled my eyes. "Someone needs to chill." I took off the apron I had been wearing and placed it on the coat rack. I got my sweater and my coat, before heading out I replied. 'Because I had to work and don't worry nothing will happen to me. I'll walk by your house, I'm on my way home now.' With that I closed my phone, grabbed the keys and headed out the door, closing the store once I was outside.

Looking around all I saw was white, small snowflakes landed or well more like pelted my hair, face, coat...pretty much my whole body. I really hoped that nothing bad would happen. As I walked I could hear the small beatings of the snow when it hit my body as well as the crunching of the snow underneath my foot. After a few moments I started to hear something behind me. It was just like someone walking, taking in a deep breath I shrunk more into my coat to keep warmth in and I was starting to get a bit scared. I continued to walk trying to ignore whoever was behind me but it kept on nagging at me. I was the really curious type and well in a quick flash I turned around and saw nothing at all. Just white and the snow. Shrugging it off I continued to walk until I heard my phone ring, I jumped slightly startled. Taking out my phone I checked who it was, and it was Jennifer. 'Alright, be sure to be alive when you get here.' It read I shrugged and started to type back to her.

I, of course, had stopped walking as I typed the message, 'Don't worry I'll be just-' I was cut short as I felt someone tackle me down to the ground. The impact was hard, it almost knocked the air out of my lungs. I didn't know what to do, the person above me jerked a bit before chuckling softly. I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't. I felt something metallic and cold against my finger, then it nipped my finger, or that's how I felt it. The next thing just made me flip I could feel a warm liquid trickling down my hand. _'B-Blood?...' _I thought as I started to struggle against the person. Throwing a punch I knocked whoever it was off me and I quickly stood up, the hood of the unknown had dropped and I saw that it was Jeff. My eyes went wide before I quickly turned around, but then I quickly remembered that I had dropped my phone. Quickly turning around I threw a kick at Jeff, throwing him backwards again. Quickly grabbing my phone I started to run or try to get away as fast as I could without tripping over the snow. It was hard because there was about a foot and a half of snow. Before I took any further steps I was grabbed by the ankle.

I was the pulled and I fell onto my front side, face-planting into the snow. The snow burned my face, that wasn't the worst part and that was definitely not the thing that hurt the most. Quickly I struggled against his grip, kicking and flailing. Of course my screams were not heard because of the snowstorm we were experiencing. Jeff of course was trying to get me to shut up by cutting something of my body. Trying to reach up to my neck, I no longer had a cut there nor a bandage. He was ready to strike, quickly raising up his knife. He then struck down, in a matter of seconds I had moved my leg to try to knock him back but I failed. The knife struck my leg, more like my thigh. I yelled out in pain. I felt the warm liquid which quickly became cold right on my leg. Gasping for air I kicked Jeff off my and I quickly stood up. My leg hurt like hell. Quickly I started to try and get away from him, no matter how even if I was bleeding or limping away form him, I had to get away. I could see him licking off the blood that was on his already worn out knife.

That's all I saw before he disappeared, or so I thought. I limped my way across the snow,leaving a trail on it. I looked around trying to see just where the fuck I was. Quickly seeing that I was just a block away from Jennifer's house, I started to walk faster trying to run but the pain was too unbearable. Gasping for air I continued to move through the snow. I thought that Jeff had left me, that he had failed once again to kill me, I didn't know why. But I felt like he had given me a chance to get stabbed in some other place of my body instead of being struck on the neck or on the stomach. I didn't know why but it just felt like that. It felt like he didn't want to exactly kill me...I just don't know why.

I was just a few houses away from Jennifer. _'Alright, (_Y/N_) you're almost there, you can make it.' _I thought, taking a few more steps before another shock of pain blasted throughout my whole body. I was stabbed once again on the leg, I yelled out in pain before holding onto my leg. I panted harder trying not to close my eyes from all of the blood that I had lost so far, I couldn't die here, not now and not ever. I looked down seeing that smile on that face. How did he catch up to me so far, had he been crawling all of this time. I could see a slight trail of blood coming from of the slits he had on his cheek. Without thinking I threw snow at him, hitting his eyes before shoving him away. I quickly darted to Jennifer's house. Quickly knocking on the door like a crazed person would do in an asylum. "Jennifer!" I called out. I turned to the right and saw Jeff standing there. His knife in his hand a really wide smile and his never blinking eyes.

That was the last thing I saw before I started to slowly close my eyes. I then felt the door open. The figure soon faded away as I completely closed my eyes. "Hey- (_Y/N_)! Mom! We need to get to the hospital!" She called out, I could barely hear anything. The only thing I saw was Jeff standing there in the snowstorm. I soon passed out and I was out cold. I didn't know what had happened, everything was just too quick. I don't wanna die...not like this...I-I...I really don't want to...but that's not something that I can decide.

(Okay second chapter. I will upload each and every chapter at a slow pace even though I already have the others typed out. Though If I were to publish them all at once then it would take me longer to update. But anyway, I hope you guys liked it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to get as far away as possible from the figure. The more I tried, the more the figure got closer. Panting as I ran, my leg still bleeding. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. Seeing my breath every time I exhaled, the snow still pelting me. The pain from my leg wasn't the thing that was bothering, it was how it was now frozen, blood frozen all around the two cuts. I gasped for air, I didn't know how much closer he was, nor did I want to know. I didn't want to turn around. I had to though, I was curious and I needed to know. A hand went straight to my thigh as I held onto it. It was numb and I couldn't feel anything. Slowly I turned around, I only had a few seconds of view before he lunged at me. Falling back with him on top, he quickly raised his knife and...

"AHHH!" I screamed as I sat up, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I panted softly as I sat there, trying to level my breathing. Once I had calmed down I looked around. The room I was in looked nothing like mine nor did it look familiar. "Where am I?" I questioned myself, quickly a lady walked in. "Oh! Are you alright?!" She asked worried, she quickly walked over to me and started checking if anything had happened. It took me a minute to process that...I was in a hospital. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." I said before looking around. I didn't know how long or when I even got here, but I'm sure that Jennifer would answer all off questions.

The nurse nodded her head and walked out, soon after my parents, Nathaniel, and Jennifer walked in. Of course Jennifer was freaking out like usual. "Oh, (_Y/N_)! I'm so glad that you're okay." She quickly walked over and tried to give me a hug but she retained herself when she eyed everything I had on. I had two Ivs, one in each arm. They sort of hurt, I knew that my arm was going to be bruised when these things get taken off. "I was so worried about you." Said mom, I could tell that she really meant it, she was actually being sentimental. After all she was related to me and she actually cared for me, even though she never really let those feelings show, as well as my father.

My father wasn't as worried as mother but his eyes showed the slightest concern. "We were so surprised when we found out that you were in the hospital." Mom added onto her last sentence. Nathaniel on the other hand, he had puffy red eyes, meaning that he had been crying. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." I was less confident than how I had sounded. Mother nodded and smiled a little. Well this little incident had changed my parents a lot. Before they were slightly insensitive and they didn't really care about me much, but now apparently they did.

Nathaniel smiled at me before giving me a small hug. I tried to hug him back though it was slightly hard to do so. He pulled away after a couple of seconds. Clearing my throat I looked over at mother, "How long have I been here for so far?" I questioned, curious to know how much longer was I suppose to stay in the hospital. "Well, honey...you've been here for about 4 weeks now.." She trailed off at the end. _'4 weeks?!' _I thought. "Why 4 weeks?" Mother sighed softly before biting her lip gently. "See, you were in a coma for the past 4 weeks...you went into a coma right after you came out of surgery and haven't woken up until now."

I stared at her in shock. _'In a coma? How?...was it really that bad?' _I was caught in my thoughts. I didn't even know where to start. Apparently Jeff did a lot of damage on me then. "I-I see..." I murmured softly, I was so shocked by all of this. I couldn't believe that I was actually in a coma because of that. "And..how did I get to the hospital then?" The last thing I remember was falling unconscious in Jennifer's house. "My mom quickly drove to the hospital that night. Yeah we got into a couple of accidents but we couldn't let you die..." Jennifer explained. I smiled a little before nodding. "Well, thanks."

I started to get tired once again. My eyes felt heavy, though I kept on getting this weird feeling that I was being watched. But I just didn't know by who or what. "Oh, honey you seem tired. We'll leave you to rest then." Mother said, kissing my forehead before she stood up and walked out with father and Nathaniel. "Alright, bye mom, dad. Take good care of Nathaniel." I softly mumbled before my eyes closed.

Jennifer followed right after them and bit her lip gently. She was really worried about me and I knew that. Right after everyone left I quickly fell asleep. The feeling of being watched never left and I was getting quite uncomfortable about it. I just hope that this feeling isn't about something terrible. Though, I'll find out soon about it. I really hope that Jeff won't come back and finish what he started, I don't want to die just yet...

(Third chapter you guys. Hope you liked it)


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep Beep Beep_...the monitor was driving me crazy, I was on the verge of just loosing it! "Good morning miss (_Y/N_), how did you sleep last night?" The nurse said as she walked in. I could have made a remarked and said _'Oh, just peachy with the soothing pattern of the beeping monitor.' _But I didn't and instead I said, "I slept well." Looking around the room I tried to see if anything had changed. I was finally getting released today and I was more than happy to leave this joint.

The nurse walked over to me and smiled a bit. "Are you happy about leaving today?" I gave her a small nod and a small smile. Of course I was happy, I was more than happy. I was ecstatic to leave this place. I felt like I was dead, I never got to get out of bed and everything was brought to me. Yeah sure I liked how I was being treated but it was just getting too much. "You're parents will be coming to pick you up in about an hour." The nurse informed me before she walked out. I nodded once again before I saw the door closed after she walked out.

I grinned and threw my hands up in the air. "Finally!" I breathed out, I felt like I was going to become one of the corpses that were in the morgue. I had closed my eyes and I was grinning and just loosing it because of how enthusiastic I was. Once I had calmed down I let out a soft sigh and made myself comfortable again. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. I hadn't seen my leg ever since I came into the hospital, I didn't want to see how gruesome it was or if I would even be able to walk. The doctor had said yes but there was a small possibility that I would have a tiny limp. It wouldn't exactly be noticeable, though I would still have it.

Sighing I looked over at the small table that was right next to the bed. I noticed a small note folded there. Raising an eyebrow I wondered if the nurse had left it there, maybe mom, or Jennifer. I reached over for it, I was a very curious girl so of course I had to open it quickly. It took me a while because apparently the sides had somewhat stuck together a bit. Opening it my eyes widened, this couldn't be. This note was written with the same sort of penmanship that had been used to write on my list that time. "Jeff..." I said softly, soon after I heard a small tap outside the window, my breath hitched and my eyes widened.

I slowly looked over to the window but what surprised me the most was that there was no one there. Sighing out softly I looked back at the note that read, 'If I don't end you, I will take everyone around you. One by one...hahahaha!' I felt a shudder go down my back. I didn't like this at all, not one bit. If he meant by taking one by one the people I loved the most then I didn't want him to do that at all. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard another noise coming from the window.

My head quickly shot in the direction only to come face to face, or face to mirror to face with Jeff. I grimaced at the sight of him. His never leaving smile widened as he watched me. I could hear him laughing softly through the glass before he brought his long tongue out and licked the glass. I gave a disgusted look at his action, and in response he only laughed. I blinked and he was gone. I looked around frantically to see if he was anywhere inside the room or in any of the other windows.

_'That could have just been my imagination. I'm just paranoid, that's it...think of bunnies and unicorns and rainbows. Yeah, that's it (_Y/N_). Bunnies, rainbows, and unicorns.'_ I thought I was going to go insane. All of this was going to bring me to the edge of my sanity and then just break it.

I was then snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a couple of footsteps down the hall. I knew that most of the nurses were on break because it was around mid-afternoon, that meant they were on lunch break so not many nurses were around at the moment. And I believe that the doctor was with a different patient and not in the same hall or even in the same side of the building for that matter.

The footsteps continued to get closer and closer, my breathing was starting to speed up, I felt like my heart and lungs were just going to get ripped out. I started to pant softly, afraid that it might be Jeff, that he was coming back to finish the job. Soon enough the footsteps finally made their way to the front of the door. My breathing wouldn't slow down no matter what, I heard as the door handle started to buckle and then it turned slowly. My hands clenched onto the covers of the bed. I gritted my teeth as the door handle turned more and more until finally the door was pushed opened.

I looked at whoever was at the door, "Hey (_Y/N_)! Miss me yet?!" It wasn't who I expected, it was Jennifer. I didn't know that I was holding my breath until I felt myself breath out. My hands unclenched the sheet and my jaw relaxed. My breathing slowly came back to normal and I was good, for the time being. I was right, I was just being paranoid. "Come on, lets get out of this joint. Your mom is waiting for us downstairs." I looked at her bluntly, "I need clothes and I need a wheelchair because I still can't walk." She laughed softly and scratched the back of her head. "Haha, that's right. I was just testing ya. So just give me a second." With that Jennifer left the room.

A couple of minutes later she came back with articles of clothing. "And I need you to help me change." Jennifer face-palmed and soon got to work. Trying her best not to hurt me at all. A couple minutes of struggling to just get my pants on, I grabbed the shirt and put it on in mere seconds. "Here's your wheelchair." She helped me on it and I rolled out if the room, saying my goodbyes to everyone in the prison of the dead. We took the elevator down and then headed outside.

I was happy to be leaving that place. If I would have stayed there longer I would have gone insane and killed the doctors. Not. But yeah I would have just lost it and destroyed the monitor that beeps every fucking second. But now I was gone and I hope to never see Jeff ever again. Or well not see him until I can fight back. Because if I had just seen him outside my window, then he knew exactly where I was and what I was doing, not to mention that he was right on my tail. I knew that he wasn't going to stop at any cost until he got what he wanted. And that was to either kill me and rid the earth of little useless me or hurt and get rid of everyone I cared for the most around me. Which was something that I wasn't going to let him do. Though I had a feeling that things weren't going to work out for me.

(Fourth chapter out, hope you guys like it.)


End file.
